Ultrasonic treatment of aqueous suspensions for the removal of organic materials including bitumens from oil sands are known, but none of the known processes employ the applicant's above combination of steps and conditions. Some of the most pertinent patents disclosing this prior art are:
______________________________________ Bodine 3,123,546 Mar. 3, 1964 208-11 Bodine, Jr. Canadian May 25, 1965 166-26 710,135 Bodine 3,189,536 June 15, 1965 208-11 Williams Canadian Apr. 4, 1967 196-11 756,078 Pelopsky et al 3,497,005 Feb. 24, 1970 166-247 Felix et al Canadian Dec. 19, 1972 166-26 917,103 Halloway et al 3,849,196 Nov. 19, 1974 134-1 Baswick Canadian Sept. 7, 1976 196-30 996,485 Fisher et al 4,049,053 Sept. 20, 1977 166-249 Ducote 4,062,696 Dec. 13, 1977 134-1 Wallace 4,118,282 Oct. 3, 1978 201-2.5 Vermeulen et al 4,136,014 Jan. 23, 1979 208-11 Grow 4,151,067 Apr. 24, 1979 208-11 ______________________________________
The sonic treatment of suspensions with aeration is also known as shown by the following patents:
______________________________________ Sasaki 2,907,455 Oct. 6, 1959 209-5 Weston 3,202,281 Aug. 24, 1965 209-166 Wohlert 4,045,243 Aug. 30, 1977 134-1 ______________________________________
The previous most successful sonic treatment of particles containing bitumen and oil has been by suspending the particles in a solvent or with an additive. Such processes have the disadvantage of involving chemical disposal problems and the requirement of a continuous supply of chemicals. Applicant's invention does not employ any chemicals including solvents in his separation process. However, some of these sonic treating solvent and/or chemical added processes are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Morrell et al 2,722,498 Nov. 1, 1955 196-14 Logan 2,973,312 Feb. 28, 1961 208-11 Bulat Canadian Dec. 19, 1961 208-8 633,063 Bulat et al 3,017,342 Jan. 16, 1962 208-11 Duff Canadian May 3, 1966 196-11 733,481 Hart Jr. et al 4,054,505 Oct. 18, 1977 208-11 Hart Jr. et al 4,054,506 Oct. 18, 1977 208-11 ______________________________________
Agitation together with aeration of particles is also known, but not agitation at ultrasonic frequencies, which processes are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Eyre 2,790,750 Apr. 30, 1957 196-1 Clark Canadian Dec. 28, 1971 196-11 889,284 Evans et al Canadian Jan. 2, 1973 196-30 918,091 Schutte 3,869,384 Mar. 4, 1975 210-44 ______________________________________
Also agitation in hot water for treating suspensions for the removal of organic compounds is also known from the following patents:
______________________________________ Camp Canadian June 29, 1971 196-11 874,418 Maloney Canadian Feb.3, 1976 196-24 982,966 Bain et al 4,018,664 Apr. 19, 1977 208-11 ______________________________________
Thus, although many of the separate features of applicant's invention are known in the prior art as mentioned above, there is no known continuous process and/or apparatus therefor which employs applicant's specific combination of relatively low ultrasonic frequencies and exposing such frequencies to the particles to be separated for such a relatively long period of time. Some known specific apparati for separation of suspensions containing organic material are listed below:
______________________________________ Coulson et al 2,885,339 May 5, 1959 208-11 Clem 2,550,776 May 1, 1951 92-44 Eyre 2,790,750 Apr. 30, 1957 196-1 Logan 2,973,312 Feb. 28, 1961 208-11 Bodine 3,189,536 June 15, 1965 208-11 Williams Canadian Apr. 4, 1967 196-11 756,078 Halloway et al 3,849,196 Nov. 19, 1974 134-1 ______________________________________